Chercher la femme
by Lelouchka
Summary: "Faites-moi confiance, je suis sous cocaïne. Plus de 7% par contre." "Il se fout totalement de nous là' Les pensées de Mycroft (OOC) lors de l'épisode The Abominable Bride (Spoilers). Commence à la scène dans le cimetière, parce que elle m'a fait rire. Du léger Mystrade s'est involontairement glissé dans cet OS qui n'a rien de sérieux.


Il veut qu'on _cherche la femme…_ N'importe quoi, il vient clairement de dire : ''Tout le monde prend une pelle et déterre le vieux cadavre qui pue ! Faîtes-moi confiance, je suis sous cocaïne. '' Vraiment n'importe quoi. John s'est cassé, il a raison, mais s'il n'est plus là, je dois rester pour surveiller le drogué… Vie de merde. Mais en même temps je n'arrive pas à résister à ces petits yeux tous tristes. Que voulez-vous, faiblesse de grand-frère. Je vais aider, alors que je déteste les trucs qui puent. Lestrade a mal au dos mais il va faire ce que mon frère dit, un regard m'a suffi pour comprendre. Quant au stagiaire insignifiant, il vient de se pisser dessus. Ça n'améliore vraiment pas l'odeur du schmilblick tout ça... Je vais utiliser mon super pouvoir : ''regard pénétrant de super-persuadeur menaçant'' sur Lestrade pour qu'il creuse à ma place, je vais tenir la lampe, c'est déjà suffisant. Je suis essentiel, sans moi il ne verrait rien. Bon je ne serai utile que lorsque la nuit sera tombé, donc je vais m'ennuyer parce qu'on est encore ici pour des plombes. Gentil Lestrade qui prend la pelle.

Je m'ennuie. Je pourrai mater les gugusses dans la tombe remuer leurs muscles… Plutôt intéressant. Enfin Lestrade hein. Pas mon frère. Il ne faudrait pas lui rajouter l'étiquette (ou tare) inceste en plus de toutes celles qu'il porte déjà… Mais je diverge là. Et dix verges c'est beaucoup pour un seul homme, même pour moi. Ahahaha, qu'est-ce que je suis drôle ! Bon, pas pour les esclaves qui creusent si j'en crois la motte de terre que vient de me jeter mon très cher frère… Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès… Mais comme toujours, _mummy_ le croira lui. Ça a toujours été le chouchou de toute manière… Toujours à se plaindre que je l'embêtais… Alors que c'était complètement lui qui commençait tout le temps ! Mais personne n'a jamais voulu me croire… _Mummy_ se laissait avoir par les larmes de crocodiles de Sherlock, alors que dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné il faisait des gestes incroyablement grossiers pour un enfant de son âge.

Après avoir fait la liste de toutes les fois où Sherlock a été avantagé et croyez-moi ça en fait un paquet, je m'ennuie toujours. Je vais faire la liste à voix haute de toutes les fois où Sherlock a été ridicule, je suis sûr que cela fera rire Lestrade. Mais pourquoi je veux qu'il rit ? C'est bizarre… _Note à moi-même : enquêter sur la personne de l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair la dessous..._ Mais dire à voix haute les conneries de Sherlock, c'est m'assurer de recvoir des mottes de terres… Tant pis, cela vaut totalement le coup, juste après avoir appelé Anthéa pour qu'elle m'apporte d'autres costumes. Trois au moins, bien sûr trois fois le même. Oui j'ai plusieurs exemplaires de chacun de mes costumes, pour des situations comme celle dans laquelle je suis. Aha ! J'avais raison Lestrade rit. C'est un son agréable. Même si je pense qu'il se fout de moi.

Je m'ennuie toujours. Je pourrai peut-être dormir. Mon parapluie me sert d'appui, je rentre un peu la tête, je suis sûr qu'ils ne s'en rendront pas compte. Bande de connards ! Ils viennent de me lancer plusieurs mottes de terres, pour me réveiller qu'ils ont dit. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je m'ennuie. Heureusement qu'Anthéa m'a amené mes costumes, je vais aller me changer entre deux tombes. Ce n'est pas très respectueux, mais j'ai fait pire dans un cimetière. Et non cela ne vous regarde pas.

En tout cas, ils rigolent bien les deux idiots. Ah, la nuit commence à tomber, je vais enfin être utile. Utile pour tenir la lampe. Mais au moins je ne me fatigue pas et je me salis pas et je peux dormir en cachette, tant que la lampe reste allumée, ils ne peuvent pas se rendre compte que je dors. J'ai réussi à les duper vingt minutes de plus cette fois-ci, ils deviennent lents. Enfin Lestrade l'a toujours été, mais Sherlock s'empâte avec le temps le pauvre garçon. Par contre je dois me changer encore une fois. Ba oui, c'est tellement amusant de me lancer des mottes de terres boueuses… Tant pis, ils n'auront pas de lumière, ça leur apprendra, parce que je ne vais pas me changer devant eux quand même…

C'est bon, il a enfin trouvé son cadavre. Et c'est absolument immonde… Et il met ses mains dedans… Il ne faudrait pas que ça se sache, parce que ça plus le temps qu'il passe dans la morgue à s'essayer au BDSM sur les cadavres, je vois déjà venir la réputation de nécrophile… En plus de celle de junkie… Je dois appeler Anthéa pour qu'on règle ça… Heureusement que Lestrade est plus sensé que Sherlock… On est tous les deux dans la même merde, ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu… Quoi que je sens un peu de rancœur parce que je n'ai pas creusé la terre. Non mais il m'a regardé ? Combien de fois ai-je dit que le travail de terrain ce n'était pas pour moi ! Déjà que je me suis déplacé jusqu'à un cimetière glauque… Incroyable l'enthousiasme dont fait preuve Sherlock quand il est défoncé, il a l'air invincible… Est-ce que cela peut se détourner en arme de destruction massive ? _Note à moi-même : réfléchir aux actions d'un Sherlock défoncé et voir si ça peut être utile au gouvernement._ J'imagine une armée de Sherlock défoncés prendre d'assaut un ennemi… C'est plutôt drôle… Il faut que je dorme, dans un lit, pour de vrai.

Et j'ai faim. Pourquoi j'ai faim ? Il est quelle heure… Ah, 23h, c'est normal, je n'ai mangé qu'une barre de céréales au distributeur à l'hôpital… Ça ne nourrit absolument pas, foutu régime qui m'empêche de prendre tous les _kinder_ du distributeur… Ça se cracke tellement facilement c'est petite choses-là… Mais quand est-ce que j'ai été à l'hôpital au fait ?

On dirait un petit chien à creuser comme ça… C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Barberousse… Faire attention, cela pourrait encore être perçu comme une preuve des déviances de Sherlock… La zoophilie. Après tout, avant de passer aux cadavres humains, il s'entraînait sur celui d'animaux… Ça s'appellerait la nécrozoophilie… Est-ce que ce mot existe ? Il faudrait que j'appelle l'Académie pour le créer... Et c'est plutôt cool au Scrabble. Lestrade a l'air au moins aussi convaincu que moi… Oh mon dieu ! Ne dites pas que j'ai un point commun de plus avec ce poisson rouge ? Oui, le premier – et j'espère unique – c'est notre affection envers Sherlock.

Bon, ça suffit cette connerie, je vais prendre mon rôle de grand-frère et lui dire qu'on a plus important, que ces envies de nécrophile, comme Moriarty par exemple. Même si je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir déjà résolu l'affaire. Bon, peut-être pas avec le mot ''nécrophile'', il est assez sensible à ça, mais c'est l'idée. Merde.

C'est quoi cette chanson à la con ? Je suis sûre qu'elle va me rester en tête… C'est incroyable pour un cerveau aussi brillant que le mien d'être à la merci d'éléments aussi triviaux ! AHHHHHH ! MON DIEU ! LE CADAVRE BOUGE ! Si je m'en sors j'invite Lestrade à dîner. LE CADAVRE CHANTE AUSSI ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus flippant d'ailleurs… Sans doute une question de probabilités… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bien cette expression… Bon, j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Panique incommensurable à l'intérieur de ma tête et une petite grimace parfaitement contrôlée accompagnée d'un léger froncement de sourcils pour faire bonne mesure… J'ai une réputation à tenir. Oh mon dieu ! Mon petit frère va mourir dans une tombe, en ayant l'air échevelé, avec un cadavre habillé en mariée… Ça va jaser. Après un truc comme ça, ça va être encore plus dur de contrôler les rumeurs… Anthéa, j'aurai besoin de toi. Merde, maintenant je dois inviter Lestrade à dîner…

Bon, il est plutôt beau-gosse, à un beau sourire, il a mon âge, une intelligence moyenne, mais si Sherlock arrive à faire marcher sa relation avec John – parce que je suis sûr qu'il se passe plus qu'ils nous le disent – je devrai pouvoir réussir avec Lestrade. Après tout, il ne faut pas que mon petit frère réussisse quelque chose si je ne le réussis pas aussi. J'ai une réputation à tenir, je suis le plus intelligent m'voyez. Et la drogue c'est mal m'voyez… _Note à moi-même : arrêter de regarder ces stupides séries animées à la South Park._ Bon, je saute sauver mon petit-frère ou pas ? J'aurai l'air héroïque… Ah Lestrade l'a déjà fait… Il est rapide. De toute manière j'aurai pu glisser sur cette herbe humide et… Merde, je suis tombé et mon costume est ruiné. Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux pour voir les dégâts.

 **Soudain Mycroft ouvrit grands les yeux, se réveillant en sursaut.**

Pourquoi je suis à soudainement à l'hôpital au chevet de mon petit-frère ? Ah. Je dormais en fait. Incroyable ce que mon cerveau génialissime peut faire… Donc Sherlock était aussi dans son palais mental… Il aurait pu y mourir… Je suis sûr qu'il le ferait juste pour me faire chier ce petit con ! Il faut vraiment que je lui fasse arrêter la drogue…. Pourquoi Lestrade me regarde comme ça ? Il semble perplexe… Le dîner peut-être ? Aurais-je parlé à voix haute ? Je n'espère pas… Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ?

 _« Un dîner donc ? »_

MEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! MAYDAY !

 **La panique réveille Mycroft à nouveau.**

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans cet avion ? Le pire c'est que j'ai l'air parfaitement réveillé, je discutais avec le couple Watson… Je suis tellement intelligent, c'est impressionnant. J'ai un cerveau tellement bien, je m'aime par moments. Ah, Sherlock se réveille. Je n'aurai jamais cru, après la dose qu'il vient de prendre. Bon, il est temps de faire mon discours de grand-frère, encore.

 _« J'espère vraiment que Moriarty est de retour. Si cela te sauve de_ _ceci_ _. »_

Il vient de déchirer la liste ! Non, mais il se prend pour qui ? Je les garde moi tous ces petits trucs. Pas que je suis sentimental, c'est par… Bref, lui faire le couplet du grand-frère inquiet maintenant.

 _« Tu me promets ? »_

J'essaie d'être gentil et lui il m'envoie paître ! Quel ingrat. Bon d'accord je suis un peu sentimental. Il faut que je rattrape le coup.

 _« Docteur Watson, prenez soin de lui. S'il vous plaît. »_

Ça passe tout de suite mieux avec une formule de politesse. Et ça me donne un air plus sincère. Je le suis ne croyez pas que je m'en fous de mon petit frère, mais j'ai une réputation à tenir… Allez, maintenant je dois ramasser la liste déchirée en morceaux… C'est bien parce que j'aime mon petit frère, parce que je ne suis pas une putain de femme de ménage.

Bon, voilà. Après quelques minutes chargées en émotions, je peux reprendre ma vie. Et... Bon... Je m'ennuie.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je pourrai peut-être inviter Lestrade à un dîner… Ça avait l'air tentant…


End file.
